


Fight me!

by Xou



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: (No one can stop him), Cute boyfriends are cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, fight me, seriously they are cute, slight nakness, someone stop Chikage, thats it thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xou/pseuds/Xou
Summary: Kadota experiences first hand just how embarrassing his boyfriend can be when Chikage gets into his heads the idea of Kadota decking him.
Someone needs to stop Chikage.





	Fight me!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, here is the thing!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KADOTA KYOHEI!
> 
> I would like to point out the wonderful help that
> 
> [Dotaccino](http://dotaccino.tumblr.com/)
> 
> was by screaming with me headcannons about KadoRocchi. Boy, lots of things in here are directly taken from our discussions. YOU'RE GREAT TOO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.

  
''Hey!! You should fight me!!''

 

Despite the loudness of the coffee house, the bold statement still made Kadota slowly got his head up from the book he was reading. Chikage was looking at him with what could only be described as a shit eating grin on his face, despite the fact that they were in public. Already, Kadota could tell that this  sentence would only bring trouble. Might as well not pretend he didn't hear anything. He just sighed and put his book down on the coffee table in front of them.

He and his boyfriend had decided to spend their afternoon date in a cute but busy coffee shop in the center of Ikebukuro. It was supposed to be a relaxing activity, far redrew from their busy life and Kadota had been happy for this opportunity. He really enjoyed those calm moments to relax with Chikage.

 

And then the man would say those sort of things and Kadota would suddenly remember just what type of guy he was dating.

 

''You do remember the circumstance of our last fight ended, right?''

 

The question seemed mandatory and Kadota winced a little, just remembering the terrible circumstances of their first meeting. And yet, the grin on Chikage lips didn't seem to dim in the slightest. No, in fact, his smile seemed to brighten even more as he playfully swapped Kadota on the shoulder:

''Not like that, silly bear! I mean, I think you would totally be able to deck me on the ground at any given moment... That's kinda hot you know.''

 

Oh God, why did his boyfriend felt the need to be so embarrassing in public? Already, Kadota was slowly rubbing the shoulder Chikage had slapped. He was not so good with public display of affection or with casual touching out of the blue like that just yet. But he was slowly getting there. It was a work in progress. He sort of had to roll around with it, since his boyfriend was just the kind of person that liked to touch him a lot in the most casual way, a fact that still confused Kadota greatly. Oh God, you wouldn't think, but Chikage didn't need to touch him that much in a day, did he?... And yet, he had to draw the line somewhere. And that line was drawn to this kind of discussion in a public coffee house, in the middle of the afternoon shift, where literally anyone could eavesdrop on them.

 

Actually, it wouldn't surprise Kadota if people were already eavesdropping, already a few persons have been given them a few funny looks. Maybe it was because they recognized either him or Chikage, it was not like they were public figure, but they were still in the public eyes. Chikage was maybe more present in Saitama, but it was far from a one time thing that someone would approach him to ask him questions about his gang. And Kadota was sort of a public face for the Dollars, despite himself, so it was not surprising if random strangers were listening to them. Or maybe they were just eyeing the fact that two guys had walked here together, installed themselves on a sofa and started to disguise certain aspect of their sex life in the middle of the coffee shop.

Talking about the discussion...

 

Chikage still looked as proud as before, sporting a cunning smirk on his lips. Kadota half wanted to punch him in the face, because God, he was embarrassing, but kinda also wanted to kiss this grin away. But not when they were in public. So instead, he just picked his book back up and decided to ignore Chikage:

''Do whatever you want, but I'm not fighting you.''

''Oh come on pumpkin!!''

''Please keep the nicknames for yourself.''

 

And here was his boyfriend, looking away and pouting by himself. Rolling his eyes at the dramatic act Chikage always had to pull when he was just slightly displeased, Kadota slowly reached toward him to take one of his hand discretely. He could feel his cheeks slightly warming up, but he would not let his boyfriend pout. Once he had his boyfriend attention, he simply smiled and said:

''... Only when we're home, ok?... Please keep it down when we are in public.''

 

Chikage looked at him for a few seconds with sort of an astonished look, before sighing and getting back his smile:

''Ok fine!! But you know you have to make it up for me right?''

 

The slight smirk that had come back to his lips at the last end of that sentence only indicated what sort of plan Chikage was scheming again. Kadota obviously had to put an end to his fantasy before getting engrossed in his book once again:

''No Chikage. I'm not going to deck you.''

''Oh come on!!''

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kadota was just cleaning himself in the shower.

 

  
His hair had always been really sensitive for some reason. That was why he was taking his time, carefully shampooing each tread and massaging the scalp. He felt like he deserved this moment of relaxation there, the eyes closed and nothing more that just the sensation of fingers in his hair. Chikage was supposed to be waiting on his couch for them to start a movie and cuddle, so this was going to be a good relaxing night. But again this was supposed to be a good relaxing afternoon, so who knew what other stuff would come up.

He vaguely heard the door to the bathroom open up, but Kadota didn't really mind. Chikage and him were comfortable enough around each other enough for them to be naked in the other presence. His boyfriend probably just needed something and would be gone in a moment. Kadota preferred to continue relaxing and cleaning his hair.

 

So you can only imagine his surprise when something suddenly and firmly grabbed his butts.

 

''What the?...''

 

  
Obviously, Kadota first instinct was to get the intruder to the ground, because no, he was just enjoying his shower after a stressful day, he needed this after his boyfriend decided to humiliate him slightly in a public coffee shop. But who else could the intruder possibly be  other than his slightly dorky boyfriend, looking at him cheekily from the shower flour. Chikage still had his now slightly wet dress shirt clinging to his skin in the most sexy way. The way his hair was mussed should be illegal, but still, holy shit, this was his boyfriend he had just attacked! Said boyfriend, however, didn't really look hurt (Oh thank goodness) or didn't look displeased for that matter :

  
''See? I knew you could totally deck me.''

 

 

Never you will see a man had ran out faster from a bathroom, sporting red mark on one of his cheek and a slight depression at the back of his head from a rubber duck being used as a weapon.

 

Stop rubber duck abuse today.

 

* * *

 

 Kadota and Chikage were now in bed, Kadota simply enjoying being the little spoon, all tucked up in his boyfriends arms.

 

 

Kadota thought that Chikage was asleep, until he felt the hand lazily travel across his stomach. It was a lazy night together and Kadota let himself smile a little.

''Hey boo bear?''

 

The smile didn't last long when Kadota once again was groaning internally at the embarrassing nicknames. It was one thing Chikage and him could and probably would never agree on: Romantic nicknames. To Kadota, they were just an embarrassing display of affection, but boy, Chikage loved them. So, Kadota lightly turn his head to be able to slightly see his boyfriend hugging him:

''Yes Rocchi?''

 

''... You know I love you right?''

 

This was said with a slight kiss being press at the back of his neck and Kadota shivered at the sensation. His neck, just like his hair, was really sensible, so he found it a little unfair of Chikage to use one of his weak point like this, especially when he was being so open with his affection. On that note, he didn't see why his boyfriend was telling him this out of the blue like this, so he had to wonder:

''... Is this about you wanting me to deck you again?''

 

Even from the little he could see of Chikage, his boyfriend had taken a sheepish expression, laughing a little, before saying:

''No, no!! Well, a little... It's just this. You're really great Kyohei. And I think it's totally sexy that you're totally capable to flip me like this, but... You're also so gentle with me. And I admire how you can be so strong and how you still decide to be so kind. You aspire to be the best example you can strike for. You're great and... I love everything about you. And I'm really glad that we're together now, that I am with a man that is both strong, kind and hot. Even if you had to first fight me to get to this point, I wouldn't even dream to change anything to make things different. I love you like you are, so I'm you fought me Kyohei. Never forget that''

 

The last part of his sentence was once again whispered at the back of Kadota neck. Now, he was sure, his cheeks were completely red from his boyfriend words. Still he slightly turned around to be able to press a gentle kiss on Chikage lips, not whitout a moment of hesitation. The kiss seemed to steal both of their breath away for a moment, so it was in a husky voice that Kadota whispered:

''You're so embarassing... I love you too.''

 

Even through his half closed eyes, Kadota was still able to see the bright smile that had illuminated his boyfriend lips. Seeing him so happy, he chuckled a bit to himself, before pecking their lips together again. And again. He could never get enough of Chikage lips. But after a few moment, Kadota turned around to get comfortable as the little spoon once again. It always was great to have his boyfriend arms around him and he could feel himself prepared to sleep by his side once again.

 

'' Hey Kyohei?"

 

He just had closed his eyes again when Chikage voice resonated in their silent room once again.

 

''... Yes darling?''

''... Fight me.''

 

And with absolutely no warning what so ever once again, suddenly, the two hands on his stomach began to tickle him mercilessly.

 

Kadota could only squeal disgracefully before exploding in fit of laughter.

 

 

His boyfriend was such a dork.


End file.
